Should Have Been Yours
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: This is the SEQUEL to "Should Have Been Mine". This story was a request from BrokenBottleCaps so, for all my fans of the first story, thank her for this second one     Of course, the original is always better XD


Should Have Been Yours

One year. It had been one year since Nnoitora and I had sex for the first time. Since then, we had been living together and we had graduated. Now we were attending the same college. While I was focusing on academics, Nnoitora had chosen to throw himself into sports, mainly boxing. We barely saw each other so when we got home, we had lots of rough sex before I cooked dinner.

Lately, though, he hadn't been around much. He came home late, too late to eat dinner with me, and barely talked to me. Every night, I was in bed long before him and I almost always cried myself to sleep. Last night had been no exception. No doubt today, my birthday, he would avoid me again.

I sat at my designated lab table in my science class. I was currently taking bits of flesh from a cadaver and testing the reaction to certain chemicals. .Just as I was jotting down my notes, I felt lips press themselves to my cheek.

"Hello Szayel," Nnoitora's voice whispered in m year. I looked up, eyes wide and confused.

"My love…what are you doing here?" I asked, reaching up and running a now ungloved hand through his hair.

"I'm leaving early," he said to me, burying his face in my hair. I pulled away and stared up at him.

"Why?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound like a whimpering lost puppy.

"There are some things I need to do," he answered, his eyes searching mine.

"But…alright," I gave up, my heart sinking lower than I thought possible.

He gave me a large smile and kissed me quickly before hurrying out of the room. Sadly, heart heavy, I returned to my experiments. I didn't know what to make of this. Had he forgotten my birthday? Had I stopped being important to him? Had he moved on? Was he seeing someone behind my back? The only other person I could think he would want was Gin…and that man was just plain creepy.

All day those thoughts plagued me. I didn't even bother leaving the science room until it was time to go home. I grabbed my black satchel that matched my long-sleeve v-neck and walked out of the rom. I shuffled my way home in my black slip-on shoes and loose fitting jeans as the wind picked up, sending a chill down my spine. It was getting dark and the sky was threatening rain.

If all my data hadn't been in my bag, I probably wouldn't have run the rest of the way to my apartment when the rain hit. I groaned as I entered the building. Great, now I felt like shit and I was soaked. I would have to take a shower. A nice, long, hot shower. Yeah, that sounded nice. All the way up to my apartment building floor, I thought about that shower.

As I walked through the door, clanking in the kitchen alerted me to the presence of someone else. Cautiously, I slipped off my shoes and set my bag down before creeping around the hall corner and peeking into the kitchen. When I saw Nnoitora lighting a candle or two on the round dining table, I stood and stared at him. When he turned and caught sight of me, his eyes went wide.

"S-Szayel, you're home early," he said nervously.

"No, I'm home on time. You would have known that if you had been around these past few weeks," I let the dig slip out.

"Love, I'm really sorry. I've been busy but I promise to make it up to you," he apologized and reached out for me. I quickly pulled away, my eyes filling with tears.

The weakness I hated so much was coming back. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to be such a baby. I didn't want to feel all this hurt. Most of all, I didn't want to see the hurt on Nnoitora's face when I pulled away. He never showed weakness but my rejection had cut him deep. As much as I wanted to run to him, kiss him and beg him to forgive me, I couldn't. Not until I knew the truth.

"What have you so "busy" with?" I choked out, folding my arms over my chest as shivers started to rack my body.

"I got a job," he answered softly.

"A job? For what?" I asked, suddenly feeling like an ass for assuming he had cheated on me.

"I needed money so I could buy you a nice gift and expensive French food for your birthday," he answered with a small shrug.

"W-What?" I stammered, my arms starting to fall.

"Well, I'm not much of a cook so I ordered the food to be delivered. As for the gift, well, it's a surprise," he smiled a bit.

"I thought you had forgotten," I blurted out in a whisper. He frowned a bit at the statement.

"How could I forget something like that? If it hadn't been for that day, you wouldn't be standing here now," he spoke calmly and softly.

Joy, happiness and love were all overwhelming me. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have ever thought this ridiculous giant of a man had cheated on me? Without a word or another thought, I ran to Nnoitora, threw my arms around his neck and leapt. He caught me as I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him. That kiss had been fuelled with so much passion, love, desire, need and sexual tension; we had started tearing clothes from our bodies.

Next thing I knew, we were both naked and I was pressed against a wall with my legs still wrapped around Nnoitora. While I leaned against the wall at an angle, he thrust up and into me. Almost immediately he had found my prostate. As he continuously hit it, I dug my nails deep into his back and left marks where I had dragged them down. His hisses of ecstasy were making my neglected cock twitch so I reached down and pumped it furiously. The savage pounding continued as I moaned. I honestly thought my volume would disturb the entire apartment building. Every bit of want and lust was fuelled into the glorious sex. He would grunt and moaned and pull my hair so he could bring my mouth to his and kiss me greedily.

Our bodies moved and pressed against each other. Nothing around us seemed to exist. Slowly though, my mind came back to reality as I came, screaming Nnoitora's name. The only thing more miraculous than the feeling of my own release was feeling Nnoitora cum inside and hearing him hiss my name in ecstasy. Not even a moment later, we were both collapsed on the floor. It was actually several minutes before we could get up and wobble to the shower. I had never been so sore since the first time we'd had sex.

Luckily, we were out of the shower before the food was delivered. As the chefs set up the food on our plates, I held Nnoitora's hand and stared dreamily into his eyes. When they had left, Nnoitora and I took turns feeding each other as our feet tapped and rubbed against each other. Just as we had finished dessert, my lover kissed me quickly before disappearing into our room. I was confused until he returned with a long box, covered in neon pink and black wrapping paper.

As I unwrapped the box, Nnoitora watched intently. A grin broke out across my face as I picked up the silver chain and infinity charm. Italic words were engraved on the back, following the curves of the charm.

"My love for you will last forever," I read out loud, tears of happiness coming to my eyes.

He kissed my tears away as I moved to straddle his lap. As my lips pressed to his, he slid the necklace around my neck and clasped it.

"Nnoitora, I'm so glad I have your heart now," I whispered.

"It should have been yours from the beginning," he whispered back.

We kissed passionately before he carried me off to our room where we made love until dawn.


End file.
